Just a Feeling
by Wayward Wind
Summary: AU Set ten years after the Giants War. Jason is living with Piper and her niece. They are not dating but Jason is having starting to get feelings again. Is it just a feeling? His friends decide to help him, sort of. Can he step up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1: Just a Feeling

**Hello person who is reading this story! I decided to start a new story, so sorry to people who want me to update my other story, and if you haven't read my other story, READ IT!**

**Note that the disclaimer is on my profile. This story is all in Jason Grace's POV. Just to tell you, this chapter is more of a background information chapter. **

_Just a feeling_

_Ten years. Hard to believe it's been that long since the war. Everyone who survived has gotten back to normal lives since the monsters pretty much disappeared off the face of the planet._

_I became a bartender actually. Not some air-related job I bet all of you thought I would have. I didn't become a pilot or an airplane industry owner or a blimp rider._

_Can you imagine me controlling a blimp?_

_Anyway, the bar I worked at was called The Argo. I swear that that was just a complete coincidence. I did not have anything to do with this place being called that. And if I did have those kinds of connections, I would call it something more awesome._

_Like, "The Fortitude" or "The Puzzle". Yeah, "The Puzzle" the puzzle is why it's called puzzle. I'll tell Leo that awesome name later._

_Anyway, it was around eleven o'clock and the place was empty, not counting a few booths occupied by some late night lurkers. I was trying to look busy by cleaning some shot glasses with a rag._

_The door opened and a fifteen-year-old came through the door. "Wassup my brother!" the fifteen-year-old said. I recognized the electric blue eyes._

_"Hey Thalia," I said smiling. "Why are you talking like that?"_

_"I wanted to see how it would be to talk like a quirky teenager."_

_"And?" She could not pull that off._

_"Not my style. So how's the whole living-with-Piper-thing? And get me an appletini," Thalia said sitting on a stool._

_"Piper's place is cool. It's pretty big, a two story studio apartment. And no, you're not of age." Silly Thalia._

_"This driver's license says my birthday is on December 22, 1988. Which means I am legally of age, so snap to it," Thalia waved her i.d. in front of me and placed her feet on a neighboring stool._

_"What are you doing here, Thalia? Aren't you supposed to be leading the hunt?" I asked giving her her appletini._

_"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't see my brother every now and then," she took a sip of her drink. "I don't care if this is supposed to be a girly drink, it's awesome!"_

_"You seem to check up on me more often than usual. Do you not trust me or something?"_

_Thalia sipped the last of her drink and said, "Nope. Gotta make sure you don't knock Piper up or something."_

_"What?" I asked dropping and successfully catching the glass I was cleaning._

_"Well, you two are twenty six, living in the same apartment, and you have yet to make a move. Makes perfect sense to me."_

_"Hey, me and Piper aren't even a thing so-"_

_"That's another thing I want to talk about. Why aren't you two a thing?"_

_I paused. "Because she has a kid."_

_"Oh please, she's not even hers. Madelyn is her niece, try again," Thalia said firmly._

_It was true. Madelyn's mom was Piper's half sister and she and the dad died in the war so Piper took in Madelyn after college._

_"We don't have time to have a relationship," I reasoned. That wasn't completely true. We saw each other for a good five hours each day._

_"You two see each other all the time."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I call Madelyn every night."_

_I should call child services and tell them about my stalker sister. "Why?"_

_"Because she needs a cool fun aunt!"_

_"Hazel is a cool fun aunt!" Hazel isn't my sister but she acts like it. I'm older and she acts like my big sister._

_"Okay," Thalia said sarcastically. "Let her teach Madelyn about the history of diseases and how to cure foot fungus."_

_"I told you, Hazel does not do that just because she's a doctor!" Although she does talk a lot._

_"Whatever. Then you got George Lopez-"_

_"Leo works in a car manufacturing company, there is a difference."_

_"Nico pops in every now and then-"_

_"He can be pretty weird around Madelyn but Nico has always been awkward around kids-"_

_"The first time he came to your apartment he treated Madelyn like she was some kind of contagious disease!"_

_Your face is a contagious disease. "Madelyn was trying to talk to him, but Nico wouldn't get close to her."_

_"And what did she do Jason?"_

_"..." I wonder if Piper gets these questions too..._

_"Jason," Thalia said stretching my name._

_"...she sneak hugged him."_

_"She jumped into his lap and gave him a hug!" Thalia looks like she just won the lottery._

_"Well-"_

_"Those three people are the only other adult figures in her life! She needs me!"_

_"You mean the traveling fifteen year old that hunts down monsters?"_

_"Glad you see it my way," Thalia said getting up. "I'll be back in a few days. Make sure you don't do anything crazy." With that she left._

_..._

_Is it safe to think again?_

_Okay good. I hate it when she's right. Leave it to my sister to explain my current lifestyle in one conversation._

_It's not like I didn't like Piper. It was just with the current living situation we're in, it doesn't seem like such a good idea. Piper is a sales rep and designer for Ralph Lauren and I'm... well a bartender if you couldn't figure that out. We make it work though. I just payed every other month until I found a more high paying job. Piper didn't mind._

_But let's scale the pros and cons of this relationship..._

_By the time I went through a bunch of trivial things about Piper and how that could affect us, it was already midnight. My shift was over and the graveyard shift bartender was getting ready. I got my stuff from the back and walked back to me and Piper's apartment._

_It was only two blocks away._

_I know what you're thinking. Walking in New York City at the dead of night? Well I am a six foot muscular man. Emphasis on man. And I have lightning powers. Which brings me back to the man part. Yeah, I'd like to see someone take me on. Well, not really because I want to go home now._

_Anyway, the balance scale decided not to have a relationship with Piper. And there were a lot of cons. It just wasn't logical. Gosh I sound like an Athena kid._

_I made it to the apartment and opened the door. I found Piper and Madelyn on the couch with a blanket around them. I think they were watching the old movie Shrek._

_Without me! How could they? And falling asleep to Shrek! Of all the-_

_Never mind._

_I lifted the blanket off of them and lifted Madelyn to her bed upstairs. I placed her under the covers and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I went back down and picked up Piper._

_I was careful not to drop her. The last time i dropped Piper, she forced me to wear these spotless white orthopedic shoes. No idea where she got that idea from._

_I got her upstairs into the room across from Madelyn's. It was pretty clever actually. That way she could just run across if anything bad happened to Madelyn. I placed her in her bed and covered her in the comforter. I was about to go downstairs and go to bed too, but something grabbed on to my wrist._

_I spun around instantly. i saw this in a zombie movie once. This was the part when the zombie comes out of the covers all bloody and gross and I cut off it's hand to run._

_Hopefully Piper wouldn't want to eat me._

_Piper's eyes were half open and she had a smile on her face._

_"Good night," she said softly. Then her grip slackened. She kept the same smile on her face though._

_Remember all that logical stuff I said before? Forget about that, I found a reason to be with Piper._

_I walked over to my bedroom downstairs, and went to bed not bothering to change._

_I jumped on my bed and laid my face in my pillow and took a deep breath... and he died from suicidal suffocation. I turned on my back and went to sleep._

_I have a feeling this is gonna be a good year._

_But it's just a feeling. I think._

**AN: There's chapter one! I gave Jason the vain kind of nature in him. It makes the story funnier. At least to me. Would you want an extremely shy Jason?**

**Let's just assume none of the main characters I'm putting in didn't die or nothing.**

**Please leave a review, I could really use some feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2: Concealer

_Concealer_

_I have been known to be lazy. Or as Nico likes to put it, "a lazy ass." He has a colorful language. You should see him when he says something like that around Madelyn. Piper uses this murderous look on him and he cowers in fear._

_Anyway, I was beat from thinking so much yesterday. Never thought that much about me and Piper until Thalia came. Stupid fifteen year old looking drinker._

_My alarm sounded at seven o'clock. I reluctantly got up and immediately looked ready for the day. What with my bed head, my rank stench, and clothes I've worn to bed. Beauty in all it's glory._

_I did my morning routine. The world just isn't ready to see the beauty that I hold, it's like the gods' true forms. Don't wanna kill no one._

_Okay, enough of my conceited thoughts._

_Back to reality. The reality that is me and Piper. And Madelyn. And Leo and Hazel and Nico. And the people from camp. And the world._

_But let's just focus on me and Piper. Piper and I._

_I didn't really go over the pros and cons did I? I was really vague._

_So let me explain. You see, I'm pretty sure Piper likes where we are now. I'm not sure if she wants to advance our relationship. With Madelyn around, I don't think this would be the right time._

_Then there's the issue of liking each other. I mean, do I want to be with hernow is the better question. I do obviously, but am i ready? Is she ready? Are we-_

_Oof!_

_"Jason?" I hear Piper's worry voice. _

_What the heck just happened?_

_"Jason!" she says walking over to me._

_Well, I just ran into the cupboards. The ones that are attached to the ceiling. The edge. The pointy edge. It hurts like hell._

_I'm on the floor gripping my forehead. I take a quick look at my hand and there's no blood, thank the gods, but I can feel a big bump._

_"Good thing you have such a hard head."_

_Is that supposed to make me feel better? "Thanks. Mind helping me out?"_

_"Let me get a band-aid for your boo boo." Don't talk to me like that!_

_"I am not a child," I yelled up the stairs. _

_Now I have a bruise on my perfect complexion. My vain thoughts keep me from thinking about the pain._

_"How did you even hit the cupboard, oh great son of Zeus?" she said putting a band-aid on my head. _

_Even the great screw up. "I wasn't paying attention. But now i look like an idiot with this band-aid."_

_"It's okay, if you don't wanna wear the band-aid, I have this." She waved a brush in front of my eyes._

_"Is that makeup?" _

_"Concealer." Don't you dare put that on me woman!_

_"No thanks."_

_"Fine, wear the band-aid." Piper got up and went back up the stairs. _

_I got up and slapped the cupboard, and not the edge. That'll show it. I'd like to see it hit me back...Okay, now I just sound grumpy._

_I poked at the band-aid. i must look ridiculous. I looked over at the kitchen table and saw the concealer. _

_..._

_Would it be wrong that I'm holding it in my hand and thinking about wearing it? I lightly put a bit on my arm and it did match my skin tone._

_"Mommy! Jason's playing with your makeup!"_

_Holy crap! _

_I turn around and see Madelyn in her PJ's with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing with Mommy's makeup?"_

_Think of something witty to say! "It's concealer."_

_"Mommy, it's concealer!" That didn't help!_

_"I'm not using it though!" Why am I yelling too?_

_"It's on his arm!" _

_"So you decided to use it Jason?" Piper said coming down after brushing her teeth and all that other basic stuff. _

_Now if I look this good in the morning, I'll give you a minute to behold...now imagine how good Piper looks. But I had no time to marvel._

_"I did not use it on my bump!"_

_"But you used it!" Madelyn I am sooo not getting you anything for your birthday._

_"She has a point Jason."_

_"Go get ready for school Madelyn," I say trying to change the subject._

_"But school doesn't start for an hour and a half!" _

_"That's not my problem!"_

_She growled and stomped upstairs grumbling._

_"Very mature," Piper said sarcastically._

_"Well how would you feel if she caught you with concealer?"_

_"I'd be just fine with that." Dang you women. Able to cover yourselves up without being judged._

_"Well i was just thinking of putting it on. I wasn't actually gonna do it."_

_"It doesn't look too bad anyway," she said taking off the band-aid and rubbing my forehead._

_I can feel my face getting warm. "I guess so."_

_"I'm gonna go get ready for work," she said. Piper had work thirty minutes before Madelyn had school. I always dropped Madelyn off and went to the Argo. Then I picked her up and worked again at night._

_"Fine. Go ahead." I'll stay here and reflect on my thoughts about us._

_Where was i when I was so rudely interrupted? I'm looking at you cupboard._

_"Oh, and Jason." I'm thinking about us, what do you want? "Stay away from my makeup."_

**Well that went a lot better in my head! I had this whole other idea, and it spiraled into what you just read. It was originally supposed to be deep and meaningful. Then it turned into this!**

**I am sorry if you are disappointed :(**

**I guess this is kind of like another background chapter. Getting the feel for my versions of Jason and Piper. Introducing Madelyn. I'll bring out Leo, Hazel, and Nico's personalities later. **

****Madelyn says Mommy because she thinks that Piper is her real mom. Yeah, I'll work a chapter where piper and Jason tell her, but that won't be for a while. Hopefully I'll make it heart warming and mushy and stuff.****

**Next chappie will probably be short, I'm busy, sorry :(**

**But hurrah! 6 reviews, 2 favorites, and 4 story alerts!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Raulcene Doecut: **Thank you! And you are my first reviewer so you are automatically awesome :) Madelyn is a little older than 10 years old. You'll be seeing a lot of her.

**Zebra pants: **Your name sounds awesome as it is to wear zebra pants!

**Emily: **Maybe it was O.o It's still a myssstery!

**Jen: **Thank you! I'm trying to make it funny so thank you very much!

**Holmes Sherlock: **I shall keep writing! My writing is a bit confusing because i always wing it when I write. i start off with a basic idea and just type. Sorry, if it confuses you. And I included some of the cons in this chapter :D

**Slightlysane443: **Thank you! I shall keep it coming!

**Please review!**


End file.
